Dark Paradise
by Wide.eyed.ruby
Summary: My name is Aria Montgomery. Follow along with me on my journey, and my return to Rosewood. Maybe find out a few of my secrets, and see me discover my true love. I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS OR ANY CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY. I know this summary sucks, but please read the story. Will eventually become an ezria story, but there is a intro first.
1. Short Intro

ARIA POV

_Dread. _That's the first thing I felt when I got the news. We are going back to my worst nightmare, Rosewood, Pennsylvania. I was happy in Iceland, I finally felt comfortable with myself and all the progress I made flew out the window. Once we got back to Rosewood, my new, improved self was gonna disappear and my old,shy, weird self would resurface. I protested as much as I could, but my parents would not let me stay, no matter how many times I begged them. I didn't want to go back, all my fear and bad memories are a result of that small town. When I go back, I will be tortured with the secret that I've tried to keep for so long. It was easier in Iceland, my family was happy like before, but now that was all going to change. It's official, we were leaving beautiful, magical Iceland and going back to my nightmare.

* * *

My name is Aria Montgomery. I am a quirky teenager that is hiding many secrets. Keep reading this story to find them out, and maybe along the way I will find someone I can reveal my secrets to, my true love.


	2. Explanations

ARIA POV

Let's start from the beginning: why I hate Rosewood.

About a year ago, my best friend Alison and I found my dad having an affair with one of his students. I always looked up to my dad, and finding out he was a lying cheater really broke me. The hardest part is that my naïve self let my dad make me believe it was a mistake and he begged me not to tell my mom. Thinking it would just cause unnecessary damage, I didn't tell her. This is one of the many secrets I am keeping, and hiding it from my mother is one of the biggest mistakes I have ever made.

My dad took a sabbatical to Iceland, and I hoped it would make things better. I thought it would be the fresh new start I needed, and I couldn't wait to leave all my secrets and drama behind. I planned on reinventing myself in Iceland. No more shy, quiet Aria who was afraid of what people thought of her. My parents taught me to be myself, and that is exactly what I was going to do in Iceland.

Just like I thought, everything in Iceland was different. My family became closer, and my parents looked at each other like they used to, like they were madly in love. I was truly happy in Iceland. I became confident, kick-ass Aria and nobody was going to change that: or so I thought.

One day, my world stopped. My father's sabbatical was up, and we had to return home. I dreaded going back to Rosewood; it was my own worst nightmare. However, much to my avail, I was boarding a plane to Rosewood.

During the long plane ride, I thought about how much my life was going to change. I decided I wasn't going to let my fears get the best of me. I was going to make Rosewood forget all about that shy awkward girl they knew before. Rosewood: get ready to meet the new and improved Aria Montgomery.


	3. Starting New

AN: Ali isn't dead in this story. I know it kind of sucks right now, but this is only my second story, please give it a chance. ONCE AGAIN I DO NOT OWN PRETTY LITTLE LIARS IN ANY WAY. I am just a fan, wanting to show my love for the show.

* * *

There was one thing I was looking forward to when I returned to Rosewood, my friends. I have four best friends: Spencer, Alison, Emily and Hanna. We were so close before I left. Alison brought us all together, and we were so glad she did.

I take a deep breath as I exit the plane. I begrudgingly walk to baggage claim, and wait for my many bags to show up. While I am waiting, I start to think about everything I am about to face..

"Ar, Ar, ARIA", I hear my mom call, "Sweetie, are you okay? Is something wrong?"

I slightly smile to her, and lie through my teeth, "Yeah mom, I'm fine, or at least I will be."

Finally my bags arrive, and I join the rest of my family and get in our car, heading back to the place I hoped we would never go back to.

"Home sweet home", my mom says with a smile as we arrive at our two story house. Suddenly, all of these memories flood back to me as I see it for the first time.

My dad and brother start to unload the car and bring the boxes in, laughing and joking the whole time. Everybody seems excited to be back but me. Taking a deep breath, I get out of the car and walk up the steps.

"Here goes nothing", I say as I open the door.

"Finally you came in! We thought you were going to stay in the car forever", my parents exclaim.

I look at them in annoyance and head up the stairs to my bedroom. I am shocked at how much I missed it as I walk in there. My window seat, my quaint furniture, and my tiny twin sized bed. I remember all the fun times I had in here with my friends, watching movies, gossiping about the other kids at school, and blushing as we gush about our recent crushes. I smile thinking about it, and start unpacking the multitude of boxes I have. I look at myself in the mirror, suddenly realizing truly how different I am now than I was the last time I looked in this mirror. I start picking at my fingers with anxiety, staring at myself in the mirror, doubting my new self.

Taking a deep breath, I start putting my clothes away. Out of the corner of my eye, I see my mom leaning against the door frame watching me. I turn around and look at her, and I feel guilty in the pit of my stomach as I see the smile on her face. She looks so happy to be back, but that's all going to crash when she discovers my dad's affair. My heart breaks thinking about how she's going to react when she finds out.

She sees my sad look, and questionly asked me if I was okay, concern etching her face. She sits on my bed next to me, and holds my hand.

"Yeah, it's just weird being back here, ya know? It feels like it was forever ago that we were here last. I've changed so much."

"Well honey, a year is a long time when you are a teenager. Just give it a few days and it will be back to normal", she says to me with a smile. "Call your friends; I'm sure they are dying to see you. You guys were stuck together like glue."

I looked at her in doubt, but I'm sure she was right. She smiled warmly at me and handed me the phone, knowing I would soon cave and call them.

Mike rushes by my room yelling, "I need a ride to lacrosse!"

My mom and I chuckle, and I volunteer to drive him. Ella kisses my forehead and hands me the keys. I figure it would be good to see the town, and maybe I would run into a few people I know. After all, I want to show these judgmental people the new me.

I drive Mike to lacrosse, enjoying seeing the town once again.

"Hey Aria!", I hear someone yell. I look over to the field, and see my old crush Noel Kahn. _Man he is still hot_, I think to myself. The old Aria would just shyly smile, but the new outgoing Aria gave him a megawatt smile and yelled to him "Hey Noel, looking good!". He looks at me stunned that I would say that, but I just smirk at him and drive away; leaving him dying to talk to me again.

I suddenly realize I am starving as I had only had a few bags of pretzels on the plane due to my nerves. I have a little while till I have to pick Mike up from practice, so I head to the nearest place I could think of, Snookers.

I walk into the bar, instantly hit by the smell of beer and greasy food. I sit down at the bar and order a cheeseburger.

Suddenly, I see a beer slide in front of me. I look up and see a guy with stunning blue eyes staring at me with a boyish smile. I graciously accept the beer and take a swig. As it reaches my tongue, I shudder as I swallow. He looks at me with a bemused grin, "You okay?". I sheepishly look at him and say, "Yeah. I just realized how much American beer sucks. I just returned from Iceland."

He looks at me in surprise. "You went to Iceland" Why" You don't look like that type of girl to me."

"What kind of girl do I look like then?"

* * *

I know, kind of a weird ending. Trust me, it will get better as the story goes on, but please be patient and bear with me. I took a little bit from the show, but I am trying to add my own spin to it. Please review with what you think, any words of encouragement would be greatly encouraged. And favorite if you like the story! Just please tell me what you think in a comment. I know people are reading it, but I don't know how you guys feel about the story,so please tell me. Thanks!


	4. B26

I am totally enchanted with this mysterious, hot stranger. Normally, I wouldn't be talking to a guy, let alone in this bar. But, Icelandic Aria is not afraid to talk to hot guys.

We talk for a little bit about ourselves. I learn that his name is Ezra, he just graduated from Hollis with an English degree, and that he has also been to Iceland. I'm shocked at how comfortable I am with him, and how much I want to know everything about him.

"Okay, enough about me. I don't know anything about this beautiful girl in front of my besides her distaste for American beer. Let's start with your name."

"Aria. My name is Aria."

"Wow, what a beautiful name, it fits you. Are your parents into music then?"

"Yeah, my mom is."

"I can't believe how long we have been talking. I want to know more about you."

"Yeah, I'd like to get to know you too", I say with a flirtatious smile.

We talk about our love for writing and books, our travels, our aspirations and our taste in music. I feel more for this guy I've known for only a few hours than I felt about my boyfriend in Iceland.

I start to head to the bathroom, and I hear footsteps behind me, following me. I smirk, knowing it's him, and I feel rebellious and mature at the thought of what could happen.

As I enter the bathroom, I am lifted onto the sink and kissed with a fiery passion. It feels like we have been kissing for hours. It is so amazing to feel like this. I am so entranced with him, and I realize I am totally and completely hooked on him. We are so wrapped up in each other, but I know I have to stop, so I regretfully break the kiss and smile up at him.

"Wow", we both exclaim.

I leave him with a slow, sweet kiss and head to my car, hearing him chuckle as I walk away. I drive to the school to pick up Mike from lacrosse practice, and he instantly notices my dazed expression but chooses not to comment on it. I walk into the house and up the stairs in a trance, a wonderful, amazing trance.

My mom sees this look and follows me up the stairs with a quizzical look on her face. I sit on my bed, unable to wipe the smile off my face.

"What's up sweetie? Something happen while you were out?".

"Yeah, mom, you could say that. What do you do if you like two people? Have you ever been so in lust that you feel like you are walking on sunshine?"

She smiles at me and makes her way over to my bed.

"Yeah honey, I have. I know it seems amazing right now, but I need you to be careful. Remember who you are. Never change yourself for anybody, even if you love them. Your boyfriend should love and cherish everything about you. Okay now that all that mom stuff is out of the way, who is he?", she asks with a twinkle in her eye.


	5. Mr Fitz

My mom and I talk a little longer before she leaves me with my thoughts. I'm torn between two guys. I have the chance at a relationship with the guy I have liked for pretty much forever, and a chance at a relationship with the mysterious stranger I was drawn to at the bar. I don't know who I am going to choose. I know Noel has the reputation of being a player, but on the other hand I know more about him than I do this mysterious guy. I've known Noel pretty much my whole life and I only talked with Ezra for a few hours. However, those few hours were so amazing; I couldn't help but be captivated by him. I needed to find out more about him, and then I will make my decision. I laugh at the situation I am in. Whoever thought me, Aria Montgomery, would have two terrific and amazing guys interested in me. Old Aria would only dream about having two hot guys after her, but it's a reality for Icelandic Aria.

All this time thinking about my dilemma is making me late for my first day back at Rosewood High School. I can't believe this is the first day of my junior year. I can't wait to catch up with my friends and show them the new and improved Aria. I wonder how much has changed since I left. After all, a year is a long time and a lot can happen. I hurry around; luckily I planned my outfit the day before.

I am doing my makeup when my mom walks in, telling me it's time to go. I stop and grab my stuff.

"Aria, aren't you going to do your other eye?", she says to me with a smile. "Are you excited for your first day back? I can't believe my baby girl is a junior already", she says with misty eyes.

"Mom, don't start crying. It's just another year of school, and no matter how old I am, I will always be your baby girl".

"Ari, I wanted to talk a little bit about what we talked about yesterday. If either guy was the one, there would be no choice. You would just know, without a doubt in your mind. And with that in mind, I don't want you to change for a guy. You are perfect just the way you are, and a good guy should not want to change a single hair on your head. Just be yourself, and the right guy will come along and love you just the way you are."

I smile to my mom and hug her as I leave my room and head downstairs, grabbing an apple as I go out the door. I get into my brand new dark blue Nissan, a present for my birthday, and head to school.

I drive the familiar streets, smiling as I pass by my friends' houses. _I can't wait to catch up with them,_ I think to myself. I bet Ali had a scandalous year without me, she always knew how to have fun. Finally, I arrive at school and as I pull into a parking spot, I see a familiar face and call out to her. "Emily!"

She turns around, looking for the person wo called out her name. Her eyes finally catch mine, and she smiles as she realizes who it is, and walks towards me.

"I didn't recognize you without your pink streaks in your hair. Tell me all about Iceland? You missed so much last year, we all missed you! Come on; let's go find the rest of the girls inside."

We chuckle and laugh all the way to homeroom, where we catch up with the rest of the girls. They all squeal with excitement when they see me.

"Aria! Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?! We have so much to tell you!" They all smile and hug me, and eventually we all sit in seats next to each other and continue to talk about our lives and what I missed while I was in Iceland.

"Okay Ar, I know we are all dying to know, what do the boys look like in Iceland? Are they all scruffy or are they like Vikings", says Hanna. We al laugh at that.

"Some were scruffy with beards but most of the teenagers were pretty cute. Nice abs, blonde bed head hair, think of like Ryan Gosling or Ali's brother." Ali scrunches her face at that, "Okay guys let's stop talking about how hot my brother is and talk about something that doesn't make me gag."

All of a sudden, we hear someone writing on the chalkboard. Hanna whispers to me, 'Well at least he has a cute butt' and we both snicker at that. The teacher turns around to say something to us, but stops suddenly when he sees me and says "Holy crap". I feel the class staring at me and look up, and that's when I realize who our new teacher is, the guy from the bar. Our eyes go wide as we just stare at each other, and then we realize where we are and quickly look away.

He gives the class that boyish smile that I liked so much and introduces himself. "Hey class. My name is Ezra Fitz and I am your new English teacher." I hear a couple people comment on how cute he is and I feel myself get a little jealous at that. _How dare they say those things about my Ezra. _I snap out of it. He's not my Ezra at all, we just had a hot make out session in a bar, and now he is my English teacher. I quickly realize I won't be able to stay in his class because I won't be able to contain my feelings so I make a mental note to go get a drop slip.

I rush out of the room when the bell rings, not giving him a chance to talk to me. I make it through the rest of the day in a haze, unable to believe that I made out with a **teacher.** I look at the clock in my last period class almost every minute, wishing the time would tick by faster. As soon as the dismissal bell rang, I was out the door. I left my friends confused as I just said a quick bye to them and rushed home, I had to get out of there before he saw me. I was rounding the corner, so close to freedom, but then I heard it.

"Miss Montgomery, I need to speak to you for a moment. Can you come in here"?, I hear Ezra say. _Man I was so close._ I have no choice but to regretfully follow him into the empty classroom, not looking forward to the breakup(and lecture) that was sure to come.


End file.
